


N is for Necktie

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Spencer's neckwear could be so distracting? Hotch should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Necktie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



Hotch spent the rest of the day kicking himself. Seriously, what had he been thinking? How could he not have realised what a big deal this would be? Still, as he huffed out another heavy breath and tried to calm the blush he could feel heating his ears at Rossi’s knowing smirk, he figured he just had to get through the rest of the day and then he could shut himself in his hotel room and jack off in the shower to all his totally inappropriate thoughts about his subordinate.

 

It started at five am when the team were called in for an abduction case in Ohio. They were on the jet in thirty minutes discussing the case over mediocre coffee when they hit a patch of turbulence and Reid’s coffee spilled all over his shirt and tie. Wincing and pulling the steaming material away from his chest, Reid stumbled over to his go-bag pulling out a shirt and then cursing in frustration.

 

“Everything ok, Reid?” Hotch asked looking up from his tablet.

 

“Fine. I just apparently forgot to re-pack my ties after emptying my bag last night. Doesn’t matter. I’ll go without.” Reid ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

 

“I’ve got a few spares. Take one.” Before Reid could argue, Hotch had pulled a navy silk tie with a subtle silver stripe from his bag and held it out in Reid’s direction. “That should go well,” he added, gesturing to the shirt in Reid’s hand.

 

“I—“ Reid smiled warmly and his fingers brushed Hotch’s as he accepted the tie. Hotch should have known from the way his stomach clenched slightly as Reid ran the silk through his fingers that no good could come of this but he only offered the younger man an abbreviated smile before sitting back down and throwing himself into the case.

 

If only they had the case to remain focused on then everything would have been fine but by the time the jet had touched down, the locals had the kidnapper in custody. There was no doubt about his guilt. Five year old Amy Wallace was found in the crawlspace of the man’s home, shaken but mostly unharmed. The BAU stayed to profile Brain James and offer any assistance they could but their day lacked the usual nail-biting urgency and so Hotch’s mind had time to wander.

 

It seemed that every time he glanced in Reid’s direction the young man was stroking the tie or running it between his fingers. Each pass on the silk felt like a direct current to Hotch’s cock and by the evening he felt like humping Reid’s leg in frustration but they made it back to the hotel, each to their separate rooms with a weary goodnight and Hotch treated himself to some Scotch from the mini-bar figuring that he deserved it for being a goddamn saint with his restraint all day.

 

Just as he was getting ready to shower there was a knock on his door. Hotch grimaced, his fingers pausing on his shirt buttons. Quickly, he belted his trousers again before pulling open the door with a barely growled, “yes?”

 

Reid paused and offered a slightly nervous smile. “I wanted to return your tie. I won’t need it for the journey home and there’ll be less chance of me ruining it. It’s a lot nicer than any I own,” Reid ran the smooth silk through his long fingers and Hotch’s breath caught in his chest with an audible hitch.

 

“Keep it,” he mumbled and tried to close the door.

 

“Hotch? Are you okay? Have I angered you in some way? You’ve seemed irritated with me all day,” Reid stepped forward in an obvious ‘can I come in?’ gesture and Hotch saw no way to refuse without being overtly rude. Stepping back, he reclaimed his glass of Scotch feeling that it was probably better to be open about drinking it. Hiding it would just make him seem like a borderline alcoholic, which he most definitely wasn’t. Sometimes he just needed to take the edge off after a long day and today had been long for very different reasons. He thought back to his planned shower and rubbed a hand over his face. Reid being here was just making everything more distracting and he wouldn’t stop playing with that goddamn tie.

 

Reid took another step towards him. “Please, Hotch, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Hotch took his hand away from his face and realized that Reid was a lot closer than he’d expected. There was no time to school his features as his body reacted to the young man’s proximity: his smell, a mixture of subtle aftershave and sweat from the long day, the heat his thin frame seemed to radiate, the sound of a sharp intake of breath and Hotch knew that Reid had read the blatant desire that was blazing in Hotch’s eyes.

“Oh. Oh,” Hotch waited for the condemnation, the disgust, the rejection but there was just a breathy “yes. Ah, yes, I’d like that. Whatever that is. I mean, whatever you want. Yes.”

 

Hotch stood looking slightly shocked before cresting the wave of lust that Reid’s enthusiasm had prompted and realizing that Reid probably had no idea what he was agreeing to, “Reid—“ he began quite sensibly with an even voice but before he could continue Reid dropped the tie to the floor and his fingers started working on his own shirt buttons.

 

“I’m not some blushing virgin, despite what you all think. I enjoy sex but find limited opportunities to indulge as anonymous sex just doesn’t do it for me. If I’d known you were interested, I would have made a pass at you a long time ago.”

 

Hotch just swallowed dryly, his Adam’s apple seemingly stuck in his throat, as a column of pale skin and a light dusting of fair hair tracing from Reid’s navel into his pants was revealed to him. Reid sprawled back on the bed, propping himself on his elbows and gazing at Hotch from under his eyelashes.

 

“So, Agent Hotchner, the question remains: what do you want?”

 

“Reid,” Hotch cleared his throat when the name escaped him as a low rumbling growl and attempted to continue in his normal tone. “Reid, we can’t do this. The fraternization rules are there for a reason. It may just be frowned upon between agents but you’re my subordinate.”

 

Reid huffed out a long breath and lay back on the bed, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back in a stretch. Hotch would swear that he didn’t whimper but he’d be lying. Still lounging with his legs slightly spread and a burgeoning erection tenting his slacks Reid retorted, “I’m not going to tell anyone, Hotch. You’re not going to tell anyone. It’s just sex. One night. We get it out our systems and move on. Ok?”

 

Hotch found himself nodding before he’d given his body permission to do so.

 

Reid propped himself up again with a broad smile on his face. “So what’s your fantasy? Hand job against the wall? Blow job in the shower? Or do you just want to fuck me through this mattress?” Each sounded appealing but Hotch bit his lip to hold in the moan at the image of Reid face down on the sheets, ass clenching around his cock and begging Hotch to touch him. “Oh, I see.” Reid grinned.

 

Hotch’s mind caught up with his treacherous body when his hands were already moving towards his own shirt buttons. “We can’t”

 

“Really—“ Reid began with a frustrated huff.

 

“No, I mean. We should do something. One of those other things,” Hotch rubbed a hand over his eyes and wondered why he reverted to being a tongue-tied teenage boy in sexual situations. Probably because he had been a tongue-tied teenage boy last time he’d been with a new partner but he didn’t want to go too far with that train of thought. No good would come of thinking of Hayley. He huffed out a breath “I haven’t really done this before.”

 

“Oh,” Reid paused, his lips slightly parted as his tongue traced them and Hotch mirrored the action. “Don’t worry, I’ll prepare myself. I’m sure you can figure out the rest.”

 

“I know about preparation,” Hotch felt the need to defend himself. He’d had anal sex before when Hayley had been young and adventurous and slightly drunk but it must be different with a man, maybe, maybe not. He wanted to touch Reid’s cock, hell, he wanted to suck Reid’s cock. But jumping into full-on sex seemed a bit presumptuous since they’d never even so much as kissed. There were bases. Great, another teenage-boy thought. Moving on. “But I haven’t been with someone in a long time and I wasn’t exactly planning this” he waved a hand between them to somehow encompass the idea of a half-dressed Dr. Spencer Reid sprawled on his bed agreeing to be fucked, “so I don’t have any condoms.” He could feel his treacherous ears burning red and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

 

“Ah, that’s a good point,” Spencer sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah,” Hotch muttered and sat on the bed next to him. “I understand if you want to retract your offer. Of course, there’ll be no repercussions.”

 

“No, wait. I mean we can still do something,” Reid anxiously moved towards Hotch but aborted the motion realizing that, despite all the sexual negotiations going on, he hadn’t actually touched the other man yet and he wasn’t sure how Hotch would react.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Hotch mumbled, taking Reid’s hand which was still hovering in the air between them. Reid shivered at the feeling of Hotch’s calluses rubbing over his palm. His mind flew back to an open grave in Georgia and wanting to bury himself in Hotch’s arms.

 

“Of course,” he murmured. It was a little awkward, a sort of start and stop movement towards each other, noses bumped and were re-aligned but when Hotch’s firm lips pressed against his he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

 

Reid’s lips were impossibly full and soft and Hotch couldn’t help but moan gently, his hand reaching up to tangle in the young man’s silky hair. A gentle tug was rewarded with teeth grazing his lips and then Reid’s mouth fell slightly open beneath the pressure and their tongues tangled. Shifting forwards he wrapped his free arm around Reid’s waist, hand slipping beneath his loosened shirt to caress the soft skin. The kiss crested and broke, waves of desire and short breaths between wet lips and tangled tongues until Hotch felt himself aching with the need to have Spencer Reid.

 

“Look, are you clean?” Reid asked matter-of-factly, his lips swollen and red as his fingers kept tracing patterns over Hotch’s chest.

 

“Am I—“ Hotch stuttered as he realized what Reid was asking.

 

“What am I saying? Of course you are.” Hotch didn’t quite know how to respond to that so he just nodded an affirmative. He wasn’t going to bring up the fact that he’d been tested after he’d found out Hayley had been less than faithful and even though that was years ago there had been no one since.

 

“I get tested especially, you know, after that whole thing that we don’t talk about so that you can have plausible deniability if it ever comes up,” Hotch frowned at the roundabout referral to Reid’s drug use.

 

“That’s not why. If you want to talk about it we can,” he affirmed.

 

Reid smiled softly. “Maybe. Not now. Still, I’m guessing you don’t have lube. Maybe some kind of hand cream?”

 

“I have lube,” Hotch replied, his eyes wide with the implications.

 

“You have lube but you don’t have a condom.”

 

Hotch arched an eyebrow, “like I said, I’ve been single for a really long time.” Reid huffed out a laugh and rolled off Hotch’s chest so that Hotch could reach for the side pocket of his go-bag.

 

 

Reid quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing and lay back on the bed. Plucking the lube from Hotch’s hand and gestured for the older man to undress. “Do you want to prepare me or would you rather watch?” Reid rolled the bottle of lube between his palms and splayed his legs.

 

Hotch froze at the side of the bed, his hands clenching around the waistband of his boxers as his mind ground to a halt. “I could watch?” he managed to grind out and he felt his erection throb. That sounded so utterly filthy, something he’d never imagined.

 

Reid just grinned, shoving a pillow under his lower back, placing his feet firmly on the bed and spreading his legs. Smearing lube over his fingers, he reached down and circled the tight pucker of his asshole. Hotch didn’t move. He wasn’t sure that he was remembering to breath but honestly none of that mattered because Reid’s finger breached his hole and the young man groaned at the sensation. Shedding his boxers, Hotch climbed onto the bed, sat back on his heels and just watched. Oh god, he realised, I really like watching.

 

Reid’s fingers moved slowly and carefully and, once he was thrusting three inside himself, Hotch leaned over and kissed him again just because he could.

 

“Should I turn over?” Reid asked, breaking the kiss and cradling Hotch’s head, running strong fingers through his hair.

 

Hotch groaned at the gentle massage and then again as Reid reached to lube up his cock. That had been the fantasy, Reid face down; a hard fast fuck but he shook his head. “Can we stay like this?”

 

Hotch saw the hesitation but Reid nodded and Hotch used one hand to guide himself in while holding himself above Reid with the other. He saw the flicker of discomfort in Reid’s eyes at the stretch but Hotch slid in easily and both men groaned before Hotch claimed Reid’s lips again, kissing him through the slow, sensual slide of their bodies. This was such an utterly terrible idea but it felt too good. Keeping his movements slow, he fisted his hands in Reid’s hair and kept brushing his lips over the younger man’s. Part of his mind was screaming at him to stop making love to Spencer and just fuck Reid. He knew that there would be no mistaking the message behind this but the way Spencer was responding to him was so beautiful. His arms wrapped around Hotch’s back as his legs fell further open, ankles hooking around the back of his thighs to pull him closer. Small approving sounds fell nearly continuously from his lips and Hotch knew that he would give his soul to hear those sounds again.

 

“You’re amazing,” Hotch whispered breathlessly.

 

“Please,” Reid replied, “Oh god, please.”

 

“What do you need?” Hotch murmured, loosening his grip on the soft tendrils of hair and propping himself up on one hand. Reid looked utterly debauched beneath him, all kiss-swollen lips and tangled hair. He groaned at the sight.

 

“Touch me, please,” Reid paused and audibly swallowed, “Aaron” he whispered and Hotch moaned and slid his hand down to wrap around Spencer’s heavy cock.

 

“Say my name,” he groaned and his thrusts sped up as he worked his hand over Reid’s stiff flesh.

 

“Aaron,” Spencer moaned, and bucked beneath him. “Oh, god, Aaron.” Reid was shuddering and shaking beneath him.

 

“Spencer,” Hotch whispered reverently and leaned in for another kiss. He could feel his own fingers brushing over his stomach and then he felt Reid still and hot liquid splashed over their skin. Reid’s whole body clenched around him, fingers digging into his back while his ass milked him to completion.

 

“So—“ Reid’s breath fanned across Hotch’s cheek as the air cooled their skin and Hotch gently drew circles on the thin ribs beneath his hand with his thumb, “this wasn’t just sex was it.”

 

Hotch paused, realizing that he was cuddling the younger man, their legs still entwined and he had absolutely no intention of letting Reid return to his own room tonight. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

Reid’s smile was broad and heart-achingly genuine even as he said, “we have a problem, then.”

 

Hotch returned the smile with his affirmation, “that we do. Tomorrow.” He reached for the bedside-light before flicking off the switch for the overheads and felt Reid’s sigh of relief that they weren’t about to be plunged into darkness. Pulling the younger man to his chest, they shuffled until he was spooning around Reid’s thin frame, his curls tickling his nose. The silence stretched between them and Hotch revelled in his sated state.

 

“I’m still keeping the tie,” Reid announced into the semi-darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone want to give me an P, Q, R? I've already got S.


End file.
